Other Merchandise-only Characters
This page features merchandise-exclusive characters only. Naughty and Troublesome Island of Sodor |basis=7-Plank Open Wagons |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=Open wagons |wheels=4w |railway=North Western Railway }}Naughty and Troublesome are a pair of named Troublesome Trucks. They were created by the Ertl Company for the ERTL Die-cast range and Gold Rail. Their names were first revealed on the ERTL collector character cards. They were also reproduced for the TrackMaster ranges with their names printed under their chassis's. Their Bachmann models in all three scales refer to them as "Troublesome Truck #2" and "Troublesome Truck #1", respectively. Personality Naughty and Troublesome are noisy and silly trucks that talk a lot and do not pay attention to what they are doing. Whoever gets stuck pulling Naughty and Troublesome are in for a dose of trouble! Technical Details Naughty and Troublesome are based on a 7-plank open wagons. File:BR7PlankWagonn.jpg|Naughty and Troublesome's basis Naughty and Troublesome are painted in a grey livery. Trivia * The illustrations of Naughty and Troublesome have been reused for other Thomas and Friends official artwork of the Troublesome Trucks. Merchandise * ERTL (Die-cast range and Gold Rail; discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and Large scale) Rickety Island of Sodor |basis=8-Plank Open Wagon |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=Ballast wagon |wheels=4 |railway=North Western Railway }}Rickety is a merchandise-exclusive character created by Learning Curve for the Wooden Railway range. He is a teal troublesome truck who can rock up and down as he moves. Personality Rickety is described as a truck who takes great pleasure in causing trouble, much like any other Troublesome Truck. He is unique for his "rickety" motion, hence his name. Technical Details Rickety is based on the 8-plank open wagon. Fred Pelhay and Old Bennett share the same basis. File:8PlankOpenWagon.jpg|Rickety's basis Rickety is painted in a teal livery with white lining. Rickety has also been painted in various other liveries including orange with white lining, grey with white lining and dark green with black lining and yellow lettering reading "Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory". Trivia * The prototype Rickety had a paler teal livery, no front details, a plastic black base and no eyebrows. * Learning Curve gave Rickety his name, which was first used as a description for his special feature, but later became used as a name for the truck. * Rickety from the 2013 Gold Mine Mountain Set was redesigned with a CGI style face. * The first prototype Troublesome Trucks and Sweets depicted Rickety as the Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory Troublesome Truck. * Bachmann intended to release a HO scale model of Rickety in 2005, however it was cancelled. * Rickety has also been featured at Day Out with Thomas events. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Bachmann (cancelled) My Custom Engines Island of Sodor |basis= * Manning Wardle L class (Friendly Steamie) *Kerr Stuart Tattoo class (Helpful Steamie) *Sentinel 100 HP BE Type shunter (Spunky Steamie) *British Rail 11001 (Diesel) |power_type= *Steam *Diesel |configuration= * 0-6-0 * 0-4-0 (Spunky Steamie only) |wheels= * 6 * 4 (Spunky Steamie only) }}The My Custom Engine was an online and catalogue exclusive line which let customers produce a personalised engine. The engine also comes with a personalised book about them. There were three types of engine styles to chose from: Friendly Steamie, Helpful Steamie or Spunky Steamie. An unnamed Diesel engine was planned as a fourth engine style, but was cancelled. Technical Details Friendly Steamie is based on a Manning Wardle L Class 0-6-0ST. Charlie and Billy are other members of this class. Helpful Steamie is based on a Kerr Stuart Tattoo Class, but modified with an 0-6-0 wheel arrangement and scaled up to standard gauge. Peter Sam shares the same basis. Spunky Steamie is based on No. 9369 "Musketeer", a Sentinel 100 HP BE Type chain-driven vertical-boiler steam locomotive. Scruff shares the same basis. The diesel engine is based on the Bulleid Diesel prototype, No. 11001. Norman and Dennis are also based on this locomotive. File:BillyandCharlie'sbasis.png|Friendly Steamie's basis File:EdwardThomas.jpg|Helpful Steamie's basis File:Scruff'sBasis.jpg|Spunky Steamie's basis File:DennisandNorman'sbasis.jpg|The Diesel's basis These engines could either be painted red, blue, green, purple or silver, given a one or two digit number, decorations, a storybook and a name up to 14 characters long to be printed underneath and in the book. Trivia * Friendly Steamie uses the same body as the Wooden Railway Charlie, Helpful Steamie uses a similar body to the first version of the Wooden Railway Peter Sam, Spunky Steamie uses the same body as the Wooden Railway Scruff and the Diesel uses the same body as the Wooden Railway Norman. *The Diesel was never sold in stores, but copies available were found on eBay. No more are online. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory's Coach Island of Sodor |type = Passenger coach |wheels = 4 |company=Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory }}A blue passenger coach was planned to be released for the Thomas Wood range. The coach is depicted with a moustache and is owned by Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory. He helps transport pastry across the Island. Technical Details The coach is based on a LB&SCR Stroudley coach. The coach is painted blue with light blue window surrounds and has Mr. Jolly's logo on either side. Merchandise * Wood Lorry 4 Island of Sodor |basis=Foden OG lorries |vehicle=Road vehicle |type=Lorries |fuel_type=Diesel |drivetrain=FWD |wheels=4 each |builder(s)=Foden Truck |top_speed=45 mph |year_built=sometime between 1938 and 1957 |registration_number=LOR 4 }}Lorry 4 is a dark blue lorry who appeared in the Round the Rails board game. He is the fourth brother of The Horrid Lorries. Technical Details The lorry is based on Foden OG range lorries, which were once a common sight around railway yards. File:TheHorridLorriesBasis.jpg|The Lorries' basis File:HorridLorriesBasis2.png Lorry 4 is painted dark blue with black lining. Each lorry is painted a different colour to help the players to distinguish between them. Kids Station characters The Kids Station video game Thomas the Tank Engine allows players to create their own custom playable engines. Basis These engines have no particular basis and are mostly freelance designs. File:KidsStationThomasCustomEngine.png|An example of a custom engine File:KidsStationThomasCustomEngine1.jpg File:KidsStationThomasCustomEngine2.png File:KidsStationThomasCustomEngine3.png ja:リケティー Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Rolling stock Category:Coaches Category:Trucks Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Road vehicles Category:Lorries Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard gauge Category:Merchandise-only characters Category:0-4-0 Category:0-6-0 Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Vertical-boiler locomotives Category:Geared locomotives